


Jealousy

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Emotions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I am not proud of this at all, I am well aware, I need to stop speed writing, If it’s bad don’t tell me, It is so bad and I am so sorry, Jealousy, OOC, Sort Of, There’s probably spelling mistakes because I don’t wanna look at this longer than I need to, dumb kids being dumb, emotions are hard okay?, i am not proud of this, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Amitie goes on a date, Sig doesn't really get why this bothers him so much, until he does.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> This is a terrible fic and I’m 100% it’s wildly OOC I had no idea what I was doing and I’m too tired to fix that and also I put too much effort into this to not post it. I had to get this out of my system, if you enjoy this let me know. Because I will need to know why.

Sig looked outside the class window, it was perfect weather for bug catching, which made Sig happy. He picked up his bag and scanned the room to see where Amitie had run off too, it was migration time for these butterflies that Sig found reminded him of Amitie and he wanted to show her.

Ah, there she was! Talking with Raffina! Raffina looked excited and giddy, Sig could hear her squealing, which was odd. What was odder was how Amitie looked extremely nervous, oh and she was red too, was she sick?

“Hey Amitie-” Sig walked over to the two girls. 

“You’re finally maturing~” Raffina squealed, clapping happily.

“Raffina...quit it…” Amitie pulled her beanie over her eyes. “It’s not that big a deal…”

“What’s not that big a deal?” Sig asked, causing the two girls to turn to him.

“Amitie’s going to a nice little cafe with Will!” Raffina said with a smile. Sig had no idea who Will was. 

“Raffina!” Amitie yelped and punched the pink haired girl's arm. “You’re freaking me out, it’s just… stop putting so much pressure on me!”

“I can’t help it! It’s your first date!!” 

“SSSSHHHHH!” Amitie slapped her hand over Raffina’s mouth. “The entire towns gonna know if you keep this up!!”

“...Huh?” Sig cocked his head to the side, he knew what was going on, yet it didn’t seem to register in his mind.

“Uh… Will’s from another class and yesterday after school he asked me out on a date…” Amitie explained with a shy smile. “I figured it wouldn’t hurt, and we do kind of get along, so I said yes.”

“He gave you flowers Amitie!” Raffina said. “This is more than a casual outing! And the cafe he’s taking you to, it’s super well known for its deserts, he totally planned this!”

An uncomfortable feeling knotted in Sig’s chest, how come he was hearing about this just now? Him and Amitie had hung out after school yesterday after all…

“When’s the date?” He asked, pushing the feeling away.

“It’s today, he’s waiting for me by the school entrance, soooo I should probably get going! Bye Sig! Bye Raffina!” Amitie dashed off.

Oh… so much for showing her the butterflies.

“There there Sig, you’ll recover.” Raffina said sympathetically.

“...from what?” Sig cocked his head to the side.

“A broken heart. Seems you waited too long.”

“What?” What was she talking about? 

Raffina blinked. “I well...oh dear… it seems I was wrong, never mind!”

“Wrong about what?”

“Well, I was so sure you had a crush on Amitie.” She explained.

“....Excuse me?” Him? Crushing on Amitie? How did Raffina get that idea.

“I guess it’s for the best I suppose, poor girl’s waited so long, I’m happy she’s moved on.” Raffina smiled.

“W...what do you mean?”

“Really, you didn’t notice? Ah well, I suppose it’s okay to tell you now.” Raffina shrugged. “Amitie has-well I suppose now it’s had- a crush on you.” She explained.

“....Oh.” 

Well, it seemed today was not a good day for bug catching. Sig couldn’t focus at all. At least not on bugs.

Amitie had a crush on him? For how long? And why was it only now, after Raffina told him, that Sig started to see it?

He felt a little annoyed and stupid, as he secretly prided himself on being able to read Amitie well. So to miss such a thing kind of hurt. And yeah, he felt a little bad he hadn’t noticed, how long had he been hurting her through his ignorance?

…. well, it didn’t really matter anymore did it? Amitie was going out on a date, so clearly she had gotten over her crush, that period of her life had ended.

Maybe Sig should meet Will? If he was going to date his best friend, then he’d like to know a bit about him…

That’s what friends do, so he shouldn’t be bothered by it.

Sig hadn’t meant for this to happen, really he hadn’t!

Over the past three days, Amitie had been hanging out with Will, and yes, she still hung out with Sig, but she was hanging out more with Will. Sig got that, he understood that, they had gone out on another date so it made sense Amitie would spend time getting to know Will.

Sig was a little upset that he didn’t always have access to Amitie, but for the most part, as long as he didn’t think about it, he was happy for Amitie. She deserved to have someone like that in her life!

Maybe it was just such an alien concept to Sig, maybe this situation was just plain weird and embarrassing, either way, Sig stared at Will and Amitie with a sick feeling.

He really, honestly, hadn’t meant to walk in on them having a moment, really it was their fault for choosing the forest of all places for… whatever this was.

Sig had walked through some bushes and found Amitie with her back against a tree, Will had a hand above her head and was leaning over her with a smile. They were both a little red faced, Will placed a hand under Amitie’s chin to tilt it up and leaned in closer.

Sig had meant to back away, silently, but he had stepped on a tree branch, cracking it.

Both of them turned to face him, Will looked annoyed and Amitie… she looked upset?

“S-Sig?” She seemed shocked to see him, as if he didn’t typically catch bugs in the forest.

“....” Will glared at him. “Hey, take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said.

“Sorry, I was just… looking for bugs…” Sig scratched the back of his head. “I’ll leave.”

He turned around, but he wasn’t fast enough to see something he really wished he hadn’t.

Will kissing Amitie on the lips.

Suddenly he was running, blood pounding in his ears, as something squeezed his heart tightly. It HURT… it really hurt…

Why, why did it hurt? Yeah it was an embarrassing thing to walk in on, yeah it was a little upsetting Amitie had chosen to hang out with Will in THEIR spot, could he and Amitie really claim an entire forest as their spot?, yeah it hurt his feelings that Amitie hadn’t told him that she and Will were now an official couple.

But, why did he want to cry? Why was he sitting on the forest floor, gasping for air, desperately holding back tears as the image of Will and Amitie locking lips refused to leave his mind.

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt so bad… Sig desperately wanted it to stop, he didn’t like it, this, not at all, why was he whimpering like a baby?!

“Sig… are you okay?”

Sig looked up to see Lidelle kneeling next to him, worried.

“Oh! You’re crying! Are you hurt?” She asked.

“N...no I’m fine.” Sig said, more for himself than for Lidelle. “I just… got something in my eye-hey did you know Will and Amitie were boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Wait, really?” Lidelle looked very surprised, somehow this made Sig feel a little better. “But Amitie said she wasn’t sure about going official with him…”

“I uh… guess she changed her mind, I may have accidentally walked into them while searching for bugs and… they were kissing…” He felt miserable just saying it.

“Sig… you’re crying again…”

Was he? Oh…

“Huh… w-weird…” 

Lidelle gave him a look, to his surprise she looked unimpressed, almost disappointed. 

“What?” Sig sniffled.

“Raffina told me that you didn’t have a crush on Amitie.” She said. “But it looks like you just didn’t KNOW you have a crush on Amitie.”

Sig wanted to laugh, that was… that was…

That was entirely possible and made way too much sense.

“Oh.” Sig could tell he was crying more now, though it was silent, just tears falling as he stared blankly forwards, he could see Lidelle, see she had a look of pity on her face, but he didn’t really see it.

“O-oh…” He said again, the twisting in his chest and the knot in his stomach started to heat up. “Oh.” He rubbed his eyes furiously, biting his lip and resisting the urge to stomp his foot on the ground like a child.

“Sig…” Lidelle reached out, he didn’t like it. Didn’t like her concern, her worry, her pity.

“I know I’m kind of spacey…” Sig’s voice shook, for some reason Lidelle stood up and backed away. “But…” Burning, his insides were burning.

“He was really rude!” Sig snapped, “You know that? I walked in completely on accident, apologized and walked away and-and-” It was like someone had lit a fire in his chest. “-and Will-” Since when could he say a name with so much venom? “-Glared at me and said ‘take a picture it’ll last longer’ and-and he just kissed Amitie right in front of me! That’s, that’s rude! At least wait till I’m gone!”

“Sig…” Lidelle sat beside him again.

“I-Nobody wants to see that!” He ranted, still crying angry tears. “It’s private! And why would you do it in a forest? Anyone could have the misfortune of showing up and seeing-Who does he think he is?!”

“I…I think you might be jealous and blowing things out of proportion…” Lidelle said.

“Jealous?! No I’m-I’m not-Amitie doesn’t like me, she can date whoever she wants! I don’t own her, I’m… I’m not jealous!” Why did it feel like he was convincing himself and not Lidelle?

“Sig…”

“I’m going!” He stood up quickly. “This, I’m just being dumb, I’ve got bugs to catch!”

And then he ran, 

All the way to his home and up into his room, where no one could hear or see him cry.

“Alright Sig, start explaining, NOW.” Where did Arle get a sword from?!

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about…” Sig lied through his teeth as he tried to phase into the wall Arle had him backed into, on account of the sword she was gently poking his chest with.

He knew exactly what this was about, for the past week and a half, he had been ignoring Amitie on purpose.

He knew he was being a total jerk, knew he was upsetting her because it was so obvious she looked so sad when he ignored her, he KNEW he was being unfair and reasonable.

But he couldn’t help it, the wounds were still too fresh, and Will always seemed to be around Amitie now. Just seeing him made Sig’s vision turn red.

“Don’t make me get Ringo in here…” Arle threatened. “Trust me, she’ll logic you into talking and you’ll feel terrible.”

“There’s nothing to explain.” Sig grit out.

“Oh yeah, why does Amitie think you hate her then?” Wait what?

“I-I don’t hate her, I just hate her boyfriend-” Aw crap.

Arle smiled and put the sword away, crossing her arms smugly. “There we go, now was that so hard?”

“I’m allowed to be upset okay?” Seriously, why was everyone getting up into his business, Amitie had been ignoring HIM for Will! Kind of… only recently, after she seemed to have become fed up with Sig pretending she didn’t exist.

“I never said that, but you can’t just take it out on Amitie, it’s not her fault!” No duh, it was Will’s.

“I’m not taking anything out on her, I just don’t want to talk to her.” He said.

“Then tell her that!” Arle snapped. 

“...” Sig looked away, grimacing. “Don’t wanna…” He muttered.

“What?”

“I said I don’t wanna…”

“Because she’ll get upset? News flash, she already is, you dummy!”

“No! I don’t… I don’t want her to leave me alone…” Sig ground out. “Okay? There… happy-Ow!”

Arle thwacked him on the head. “Ugh! Why are boys so dumb!?”

Sig rubbed his head, unwilling to speak anymore.

“Look, you better hurry up and straighten this out with Amitie, for your own good.”

“Why, are you going to stab me?” He asked, glaring half heartedly, honestly he deserved a good stabbing.

“No… you’re going to be the one who ends up hurting yourself.” Arle explained, before turning on her heel and walking away.

She stopped. “By the way, maybe look into things before acting like you know everything, m’kay?” She suggested before leaving.

So apparently, Amitie and Will weren’t official at all, in fact, they had broken up a few weeks ago, well… Amitie had broken up with Will, and Will wasn’t exactly getting the picture. 

At least, that’s what Raffina told Sig after she beat him in a Puyo battle, which may have involved a few kicks…

Even though he hated it, Sig knew he was at fault, apparently Amitie hadn’t been ready to make things serious, but when Sig told Lidelle, word spread. So he ruined her relationship with Will… that’s probably why she had been trying to talk to him, to let him know how angry she was.

In order to fix this… he was going to have to do something terrible…

He was going to have to talk to Will, apologize, and sort things out so that Will and Amitie could go back to being a… Ugh… couple.

“Hey.” Sig said with barely contained annoyance as Will walked over to him. “I guess you got my note.”

“Yeah, look, can you just buzz off? I don’t want to hear your gloating, got it?” Will looked like he had been crying.

“...What, no I was going to apologize.” Sig said.

“...Really… why?” Will looked suspicious.

“Well… I kind of started the rumour that you and Amitie were official… so it’s technically my fault that she broke up with you...I was… I was hoping I could help you fix that…” Sig kicked the ground.

“....UGH!” Will growled and stomped his foot. “Stop making me feel worse, ya jerk!!”

“What?”

“It’s-It’s my fault okay? I… Amitie told me she wasn’t really… comfortable with PDA at the moment, cause she like… still wasn’t sure… about us… and then I saw you and… well I knew how she felt about you and I-I got jealous and possessive and stepped out of line and kissed her without asking.” Will admitted. “She got pretty mad at me, and when people started asking if we were official… I said yes even though I know Amitie would say no…”

“....” Sig stared with wide eyes. “...I take back what I thought, you and Amitie aren’t a good couple and you’re actually a jerk.”

“Oh shaddup!” Will snapped. “S’not like it would’ve worked out anyways… I should’ve known better…”

“I mean, obviously.” Sig deadpanned.

“No not for the reason you think...It… look I already upset Amitie so I’m not going to say anything more because I REALLY don’t want to dig myself deeper into a hole… She snapped at me to leave her alone a few days ago when I wouldn’t stop bothering her.” He explained. “Just, go be a good friend and give her a shoulder to cry on, okay?”

“....Yeah...okay…”

“Good, can I go now? I’m going now.” Will turned on his heel and stomped off.

“I got chocolate, Raffina said girls eat that a lot after a break up.” Sig explained once Amitie opened the door to her house, he held out a box of chocolates for her to take.

“....I don’t want them.” Oh, oh wow she must be mad.

“I….” Puyo he couldn’t do this, why did he think he could do this? The second he started emoting he ruined everything.

“Why did you tell everyone me and Will were boyfriend and girlfriend.” Amitie asked, hands on her hips.

“I only told Lidelle… and it was a mistake… I thought you two were serious and… I’m sorry…” Sig rubbed fiddled with the box of chocolates. “I’m… I’m also sorry I ignored you… I… I was having a bad….” day? Week? “... A bad time and I didn’t want to hurt you by accident.”

“...Why?” 

“Why what?”

“Why… Sig why were you having a bad time, why did you even care? You looked devastated when I saw you in the forest.” He did? “And I can’t understand why, no matter how hard I think, I can’t understand what I did wrong…” She sighed.

“You didn’t.” Sig said quickly. “It-It wasn’t you, it was me.”

“I don’t get it…”

He really didn’t want to do this, he was still getting used to jealousy and now he was gonna have to experience rejection! This was the worst, he missed being ignorant.

“I...I was mad at Will… and myself… you didn’t do anything wrong I was just… being dumb and emotional.” 

“Are you okay? I’ve never actually seen you this expressive before.” She asked, genuinely worried.

“I… No I’m not okay and once I tell you why I’m gonna feel worse but you deserve to know…”

“Well, that makes two of us…” Amitie sighed, playing with her hair. “Sig I… I know it won’t mean anything, but I need to say this, I don’t think I’ll be able to… move on until I do.” She took a deep breath.

“I realized I had a crush on you after I saw Will kiss you/I still have a crush on you and because of that I wasn’t ready to have a serious relationship.”

…  
….

They stared at each other, both extremely confused.

“Why… why would you go out with Will if you still liked me?” Sig asked, because right now that was the easier thing to focus on.

“B-because I thought I needed to stop waiting for you, I didn’t think you liked me and I wanted to stop being upset by that!” Amitie said. “How did you figure out you had a crush on me from Will kissing me?!”

“I...I was jealous… I’m sorry… I’m really bad with emotions…” Sig muttered. “I’m so, so sorry Amitie, I’m the worst best friend and crush ever…”

“Lately you have been a bit of a bad friend, yeah.” Amitie agreed, yup, that hurt.

“I know, I’m sorry…”

“But… it seriously took me going out with someone else to make you figure out your own feelings?” Amitie smiled. “If I had known that I would’ve gone a date with someone else ages ago!~” She joked.

“...Eh…?” Sig tilted his head to the side. “That… makes no sense…”

“It kind of does when I have a big stupid crush on you that I never told you about because I didn’t know if you liked me back.” She explained. “I didn’t wanna… ruin our friendship by making you uncomfortable.”

“That’s uh… that’s why I ignored you, I didn’t want to let my jealousy get the best of me and ruin our friendship.” Sig sighed, blushing.

“Lidelle told me you were really angry…”

His shame increased. “I’m sorry...it just, I realized it all at once and it caught me off guard and I was angry because I felt so dumb and kept thinking on how if I had just figured it out sooner we could’ve been together…”

“....Sig.” Amitie put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. She… wasn’t mad? She didn’t look mad, or upset, she looked embarrassed if anything. “This is gonna sound really bad but…” She was turning red and avoiding his eyes. “H-hearing about how upset you were, it… kinda made me… happy?”

“...Um…” Yeah, that did sound really bad.

“L-look! I’m not saying I enjoy it when you’re sad, I don’t! I much prefer it when you’re happy but...Oh jeez...gotta be brave…” 

Amitie took a deep breath.

“It… It made me feel wanted, okay? I know, I know that’s really selfish and dumb but… I just… hearing that you were jealous, and now knowing it was because you like me… it just, it feels nice to know my feelings are actually returned, okay?!” She covered her face. “I’ve liked you for so long and I never wanted to stop being your friend but gosh, I really wished that maybe we could be friends and also date a lot!”

…. Okay, yup, he had gone insane, that was the only explanation. “....” Sig opened his mouth, then closed it, truly at a loss for words.

“I’ve… oh I’ve ruined it haven’t I?!” Amitie groaned. “I find out I have a chance and I say all these stupid things and now I’ve gone and killed your crush on me-”

“You’re serious. as in, you really meant what you said.” Sig cut her off.

“...Yes.”

“....Why don’t you like PDA?”

“I don’t, I just told Will that so I could avoid the fact that I wasn’t ready to move on. Honestly I think PDA is the best, a-as long as it’s why someone I like-MMFFF-”

Sig cut Amitie off by grabbing her face and kissing her. She startled a bit but didn’t push him away, but she was a little too shocked to fully kiss him back. She was trying though, so… points for effort.

Sig pulled away, extremely reluctantly, once his lungs started to burn, totally worth it though. Both kissing Amitie until he couldn’t anymore AND pulling away.

She looked great after being kissed, by him that is.

“....O-okay…” Amitie was bright red now, which made Sig feel very proud. “.... I’m changing something about how I feel about PDA.” 

Oh, Sig’s smile dropped and he would’ve moved away if Amitie wasn’t holding his hands. He messed up, oh Puyo he messed up so bad. Why was he so stupid when it came to emotions?!

“P...please warn me before you do that…” She sounded like she was going to faint. “Cause...cause I think the mix of air loss and excitement and joy made my heart stop in my chest for a few seconds… also I think if you kiss me like that again I WILL faint, and I’ve embarrassed myself enough for today…”

Sig chuckled, he leaned his forehead against Amitie’s and snickered, a huge smile on his face.

“Sig!”

“S-sorry! I’m sorry!” He really was. “I’m just… you’re really cute and I’m really happy right now and I feel all giddy!”

Amitie chuckled nervously. “Oh boy… even your compliments make me all dizzy…”

“You’re pretty~” Sig’s eyes sparkled with teasing joy.

“I-I-YOU’RE pretty!- wait!”

“-Snrk-than-Pffft-thanks Amitie.” 

Amitie groaned and shoved her face into his chest. “You… are the worst boyfriend ever… period.”

“Yeah, but I’m yours, so it’s okay, right?”

“Stop laughing, you’re gonna make me like you more and I don’t think my heart can take it.” 

“I can’t help it, you caused this!”

“I knooooow….”

They both stood there, slowly coming down from their emotional high, soon enough they’d start stammering and blushing like idiots once things really set in, the simple idea of being boyfriend and girlfriend so unbelievably embarrassing to the both of them, yet wanted all the same.


End file.
